


Six Months Later: The Jeep is still covered in Glitter

by glitterandlube



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandlube/pseuds/glitterandlube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott gets turned into a puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Months Later: The Jeep is still covered in Glitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omens/gifts).



> I wrote this for/to Omens, who also did the beta. This is for fun guys. FOR FUN. Not thinking.

Scott and Stiles are walking through the woods near the outskirts of Beacon Hills because Scott was tired of running into Derek, and Stiles didn’t really care where they went. Stiles teases Scott about running around the woods as they walk. Scott smiles and says, “I would if you weren’t here to slow me down.” 

“Feel free to take off from the lowly human and eat more raw bunnies," Stiles says. "I know those are delicious.”

Scott rolls his eyes. “Stop bringing that up.”

“I’ll stop bringing it up when it stops being funny.” 

“I’m going to hear about it for the rest of my life,” Scott says sadly. 

Scott freezes suddenly, and Stiles says, “Oh my god, what?” 

“Does that look like glitter to you? On that tree?” Scott asks. He moves closer a little cautiously. 

Stiles studies the tree and asks, “Are we going to be attacked by a pack of five year olds? Maybe five year old _vampires_ into arts and crafts. That might be funny.” 

Stiles sighs as Scott walks ahead to look around. He pulls out his phone just in case. He hears a strange noise and there’s a sudden flash of color. A tiny voice yells, “PUPPY!” and a second later Scott comes barrelling past Stiles yelling, “RUN!” 

As Stiles watches, Scott’s body changes and Stiles runs over to him to try to grab him, but instead he has to look away as bones start to shift. When he looks back, a puppy is sitting on the forest floor. Stiles says, “No.” Tiny fairies appear, tossing glitter everywhere, which gets into his eyes. 

“Turn him back right now!” Stiles yells.

The tiny fairies dart back and make frantic squeaking noises at Stiles and more glitter flies around in the air. Stiles huffs and reaches for one of the fairies, who squeaks, “NO! SCARY HUMAN SPARK! RETREAT!” 

Stiles watches in horror as they fly away frantically. He looks down at puppy Scott who gives him the exact same dumb look Scott always gives him when he doesn’t know what is going on. 

“Fuck,” Stiles says. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuckity fuck fuck fuck.” 

Stiles sits down on the forest floor and tries to wipe the glitter off of his face. He gives up after a minute of futile effort. Scott walks over and puts his face on Stiles’s leg.

“Fairies are real," Stiles says, digging his hand into Scott's thick fur. "I’m so sorry buddy. We’re going to have to stop coming into the woods, you know that, right?”

Scott whines high in his throat. Stiles pets him absently and they sit on the ground for a long while as Stiles frantically texts Derek, Isaac, Lydia, and Melissa. The last text basically says, _‘scott actual dog now. v. cute. will fix. keeping in meantime. don’t kill me.’_

Because Stiles has no luck at all, Peter shows up about five minutes later. Stiles tells him the entire story and Peter laughs, enjoying himself, until Stiles hits him with a rock and he goes to search for the fairies. Who have disappeared back into magic fairy land or something, according to Peter, because he can’t even smell them. Derek arrives twenty minutes later and he looks down at Scott, who has started to growl. Derek walks over to help Stiles up and Scott bites him. Peter starts laughing again. 

“Bad dog! Bad!" Stiles yells. "What the hell! I thought you had magic dog powers!” 

Derek looks down at his leg and torn up jeans as Stiles pulls Scott away. He growls at Scott, who just growls back. 

“I guess it’s still Scott in there! I know because he still hates you!” Stiles says.

“Thanks, Stiles,” Derek says dryly. 

Isaac comes up behind Derek and Scott goes crazy. He runs over and attempts to knock Isaac down in order to love all over him. 

“Whoa! He’s an actual puppy!" Isaac says. "I was kind of hoping you meant he just _thought_ he was a puppy or something.” 

“I’m not sure that would have been better,” Stiles says. “Human Scott trying to hump peoples' legs might be hard to explain.” 

Isaac carefully doesn’t say anything and Erica laughs. She says, “I’m sure Isaac would have been really sad about that.”

“Shut up!” Isaac hisses. He kneels down and pets Scott, who licks his face. Scott eventually pushes Isaac onto the ground and settles on top of him to take a nap. Stiles takes at least fifty pictures. 

Eventually they manage to get Scott off of Isaac and out of the woods. They set up at Stiles’ house and Melissa comes over after work to stare at her son. He bumps against her leg sadly. Peter leaves with Erica and Boyd to continue looking for the fairies. 

“Try not to get turned into anything!” Stiles yells after them.

Erica yells back, “Thanks Batman! We’ll come right back if we do!” 

Derek sits at Stiles’ computer because if he attempts to move any closer to Stiles, Scott freaks out. He watches as Scott and Isaac roll all over the floor. Stiles is laughing because Scott keeps winning. 

“Werewolf strength my ass!” Stiles says. 

Isaac says, “Hey, I don’t want to hurt him!” 

Scott gives Stiles and Isaac a dopey puppy smile, nudging at them both in turns. “It’s the exact same smile!" Stiles says. "His jaw is still uneven! This is amazing.” 

Stiles lets Scott run around in the backyard for a while after Derek and Isaac leave. Stiles bangs around in the kitchen looking for Scott’s dog bowl. He fills it with water and leaves it on the kitchen floor. Scott bounds back into the house and sniffs it over carefully, and then takes long nosy drinks. Stiles is completely charmed. 

“Stiles," the Sheriff says, when he comes home to find Stiles tucked up on the couch with a dog, "is there anything you want to mention to me?”

Stiles says, “Tiny Fairies turned Scott in an actual puppy. I'm guessing it seemed funny to them? Also, they covered me in glitter, so there’s glitter all over the house and my Jeep.”

Scott barks. Stiles adds, “Jackson is possibly coming over later to look at Puppy Scott.”

“Why? I hate that damn kid," the Sheriff complains.

“To laugh at Scott’s misfortune?” Stiles suggests. “That's my general feeling.” 

John leans down and examines Scott. “He looks the same?” 

“He does! It’s awesome,” Stiles says, grinning. Scott barks again. “You do! Get over it.” 

“Did you take him to Deaton?” John asks as he walks into the kitchen. 

“Deaton is out of town right now to do something mysterious,” Stiles yells after him. “He’s probably at a comic book convention but doesn’t want to admit it.”

Scott starts whining and batting at the remote. Stiles says, “I forgot you hate this, sorry.” He changes the channel to one of those ‘how things are made’ shows and they settle in so that Stiles can add details that the show forgets. John grins at the fridge. 

John even goes out later to get Scott steaks, though he complains for an hour that he can’t eat any steak. Stiles makes him one just to get him to shut the hell up. John finds them later, curled up together on Stiles’ bed. He closes the door and smiles softly before heading to bed. For a while. 

It's two in the morning when he’s woken up by Scott growling. He runs into Stiles’ room to see Derek Hale swearing and trying to fend Scott off. 

Stiles says, “Scott! Sit!”

Scott ignores him to continue herding Derek back towards the window. John laughs his ass off. If he's being woken up at two in the morning, at least it's amusing. 

“Scott, stop it," Derek says. "I think we found the damn fairies!”

Stiles drags Scott away from Derek and says, “Where? Did you see them?”

“We found a bunch of glitter near a place in the woods that every time we try to walk into we suddenly have somewhere else to be.”

“That sounds likely,” Stiles agrees. Derek gives him the GPS coordinates and Stiles looks it up on Google Earth. 

They find a little blurry spot on the program and Stiles says, “Ha! Fairies! Now I just need some iron, and maybe Adam Lambert. I wonder if I can find his phone number.” 

“I don’t know who Adam Lambert is,” John says to Derek's questioning glance. “Do you normally sneak into my son’s bedroom at night?” 

They both watch as Stiles digs through his closet for some iron. He has a bunch of supernatural related crap in the false bottom and he says, “Aha!” as he finds what he's looking for and pulls out two iron pipes. 

“Derek only comes over when he wants information, not my ass," Stiles tells his dad. He tosses one of the iron pipes to Derek and says, “Let’s go kick some fairy ass and get Scott back!” as he heads out the door in his Captain America pajama pants and light-up Tony Stark shirt because he fucking can, alright? Scott follows him smartly. 

“I swear he’s the best thing ever," John says.

“He’s okay," Derek admits. 

John looks at him and says, “Uh huh.” 

“I have glitter fairies to go beat up now,” Derek says. “Because _my life is a farce._ ” 

John calls out, “Good luck!” and heads back to bed. He’d go with them but he has to go to work in the morning like a responsible grown up. 

Derek gets into the Lycantaxi and they drive for an hour out to the blurry spot on the map. Stiles walks up to the fairyland entrance and knocks politely. When that doesn’t work, he lines up and smacks the door with the iron pipe.

“Stiles, why did you do that?” Derek asks, and backs off quickly as fairies come pouring out of the gateway. 

“Put my friend back right now!” Stiles says to the the fairies. 

The fairies gather around Stiles and his iron pipe and flutter worriedly. They chatter loudly back and forth and Derek winces; it sounds like screaming ducks. He hears one say, “IT’S THE SPARK HUMAN!” 

Stiles says, “Yes, that’s right; I'm the spark human. _Now put my friend back!_ ”

“But he is happier this way!” one of the fairies insists. “It was a gift!”

Stiles swings the pipe wildly and the fairies scatter, sprinkling glitter everywhere. Derek shakes himself off. This is ridiculous. Derek roars at the fairies and flashes his eyes. They shriek even louder yet and the air becomes so thick with glitter that he can’t see. He reaches out for Stiles who is yelling and coughing on the shiny pieces of sparkle. 

There's a flash of light and Stiles yells, “Put him back now! I command you!” 

There are more flashes of light and Derek stumbles into a tree. 

He hears Scott yell, “Stiles! Stiles, I’m okay!” 

Derek tries to clear the air enough to be able to see as he hears Scott say, “I’m human! Stiles, they made me human!” He starts to laugh. “I’m cured!" 

Derek sniffs at Scott and then carefully at Stiles, who says, “I told you I’d find you a cure!” 

They both ignore Derek, who sets the pipe down for Stiles to grab later. He turns around and walks away because he knows that he’s probably not going to see either of them again. He shifts and runs, howling to call his pack to him. 

“What the hell are we going to do now?" Stiles asks. "Do you even still have an inhaler?” 

“Right. Asthma,” Scott says. “I kind of forgot about that.” 

Stiles sighs and inhales a bunch of glitter. He coughs it out and asks, “Where the hell did Derek go?” 

“I can’t really feel him anymore,” Scott says. “Or hear him? Okay, this actually kind of sucks.” 

“I think I have glitter in my pants,” Stiles says. “It’s like being in a gay club in the middle of the woods.”

They trudge down the hill to get to Stiles’ jeep. Scott is wheezing a little by the time they get there. Stiles looks at him carefully and says, “You’re going to the doctor’s office tomorrow.” He pauses. “Or we’re going to find Derek and get you put back.”

“What! No way!" Scott exclaims. "I want to be a human!” 

He starts to breathe harder and Stiles says, “Do you remember how many times you were in the hospital? Because I do. I went along with this because it was what you wanted, but now I’m starting to remember why I make the plans.” 

“I want to be human,” Scott insists. Stiles lets it go.

Three days later, when Scott has a massive cold and can barely get up, he says, “Being human sucks. How did I forget this shit?” 

Stiles gets him more decongestant and looks at Scott’s brand new inhaler. He sighs and texts Derek again. It’s the thirtieth time he’s sent one. Allison had come by earlier and she had said she was happy that Scott wasn’t a werewolf anymore, but she hadn’t exactly fallen all over him and agreed to marry him, or anything. She left promising Scott that they would talk later. Stiles had thrown a shoe at the door after she left. 

Stiles sits on the floor and listens to Scott wheeze. He hates everything. Isaac crawls in through the window and checks on Scott, taking some of his pain. 

“Thank you,” Scott whispers. 

Isaac sits next to Stiles and says, “He doesn’t sound that great.”

Stiles nods. He sends Derek another text. He thinks about texting Peter but he’s not desperate enough for that yet. Scott eventually goes home and Melissa is cautiously happy that her son is human again, but not thrilled about the return of his asthma. She watches him as much as she can but she’s busy as hell. Stiles tries his best, but a month later Scott has a massive asthma attack and ends up in the hospital. 

Stiles sits next to his bed and tries not to have a panic attack. Scott's having problems accepting that he can’t do the same things he could as a werewolf and his body was used to healing all the time so his asthma is actually worse now that he's human again, like it's out of practice. 

Stiles calls Derek for the first time and tells him, “Get the fuck over here or I will put Mountain Ash around everywhere you have ever stayed and I will trap you in the woods next to the damn fairies and you will die choking on glitter.” 

“He has to agree to it this time," Derek says. "He has to want it, and none of the bullshit like last time.”

“He’ll agree,” Stiles says. “Get over here.”

Scott wakes up with tubes in his nose to see the entire pack in his room. Even Jackson and Lydia are there. Stiles says, “Scott. You have to agree to it. Derek’s not like Peter.”

“I’d act insulted," Peter says, "but really, that’s a compliment.” They all ignore him. 

“Derek would be my Alpha?”

“Yes, I would be your Alpha,” Derek says. “Be sure when you say yes.”

“Did you call Allison?”

“She doesn’t want to be here for this,” Stiles says. “Don’t worry about her right now.” He doesn’t add that she hasn’t come to see Scott at all, or that he didn’t tell her they were turning Scott back again. It’s none of her business as far as Stiles is concerned. Scott is _his_ business. 

Scott says, “Do it,” and his heart doesn’t stutter at all. 

He pulls up the side of his shirt and Derek shifts and gets down on his knees to bite him. Stiles winces as the teeth go in, and the rest of the wolves watch in eerie silence. Lydia touches Jackson’s arm lightly. She only vaguely remembers being attacked, now. 

Scott passes out looking up at Stiles’ worried face but he wakes up to Stiles’ laughing. He can feel the entire pack around him still. Melissa had let them stay and kept the other nurses out of the room. She'll cover up Scott’s miraculous recovery. 

“How do you feel?” Stiles asks, squeezing Scott's hand.

“In control,” Scott says. “The same as before mostly.” The pull towards the others in the room is stronger this time. He feels it towards Stiles now, too. He’s not sure why. He didn’t before, but he thinks maybe it’s because Derek feels a pull towards Stiles, and he’s feeling that echo. 

“I’m a little sad you’re not my pup anymore," Peter says, "but welcome back.” He is the first to leave. 

Jackson echoes him adding, “You idiot.” 

He leaves with Lydia, who waves goodbye to Stiles. Jackson makes a face but she says, “He did help save your life.” 

“No, it’s fine, I’m used to ungrateful bastards," Stiles says, and grins at Jackson. 

Erica gives Scott a hug before she leaves with Boyd, who pats Scott on the shoulder. She gives Stiles a bigger hug before they head out. Isaac crawls up onto the bed with Scott and curls up next to him. 

“I’m probably going to regret this too,” Derek says.

Scott says, “Thank you, anyway.”

Derek looks at Stiles, who pulls him out in the hallway and says, “Thank you.” He wraps his arms around Derek, who lets him, and holds onto him for a long time. Derek sniffs at him and holds him carefully. 

Scott goes home later that day and calls Allison. She says, “Okay,” when he tells her everything.

He asks, “If I went out with Isaac, would that kill you?”

She says, “I don’t think it would.” 

Scott asks Isaac out two days later. Isaac falls all over him. 

Stiles teases him _forever_. He even makes a PUPPY LOVE sign for Scott’s room. Scott retaliates by getting Stiles a puppy from the rescue shelter. At two in the morning the puppy starts barking wildly and the Sheriff comes into Stiles’ room and says, “Really, Derek?”

Stiles names the puppy, ‘Scott, Jr.’ 

Deaton gets back from his trip eventually. He asks, “So, what happened while I was gone?”

“Not much,” Scott replies. 

Isaac smacks him. Scott laughs and says, “Oh, fine. Fairies turned me into a dog and then human and then I almost died and then Derek bit me.” 

“I’m never leaving for that long again," Deaton says. 

“Don’t worry," Isaac says, "We took pictures of him when he was a puppy.” 

“He looked exactly the same,” Allan says, squinting at the phone display.

Scott steals the phone back and asks, “Why does that everyone say that?"


End file.
